bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Vi
DreamKeepers is Property of David and Liz Lillie, all rights reserved. Vi, full name Viriathus, is an ally of Zev Raregroove's. She works mainly as a shipwright, designing and building all manner of ships. From spaceships to airships to traditional seaships, Vi is an expert in carpentry, ropework, waterproofing and various other areas of work, and is also an excellent mechanic and markswoman. Another of Vi's skills is how well she pilots space and airships. Finally, she also works in ship dismantling - With a proper working crew under her control, Vi can easily take apart most ships in a matter of two days at the most. At the present time, she is acting as the primary owner of the Bebop II - With Zev and Jet Black taking more of a backseat role in its affairs most of the time - As she was the one who repaired the ship in its previous, rather saddening state. Not much is known about Vi besides her skills - However, she has shown that she has quite a temper. She is also an expert combatant, and Zev has repeatedly attested to her brilliance in strategy. Zev and Vi are good friends, and Zev tends to rely on Vi when he needs a ship of any kind on short notice. Vi's combat abilities are fairly brutal, she definitely gives off a feeling of toughness, and her crew fear and respect her to a significant extent. History After a long absence following a brief introduction, Vi arrived on an unknown desert planet with the intent to help Zev, Namah, and Wekiga locate the woman known as Lisa Lisa. ...After using some heavy firepower to stop Zev and Wekiga from fighting. After making a stop at the Ka'amel Dome, they boarded the Bebop II, where Shroom and Moss accidentally teleported to as well. After a series of misadventures, Vi, Ed, and Ein reunited with most of the group on The Ironclad. Vi soon began pursuing a criminal known as Mad Pierrot. After tracking him down, Vi narrowly avoided death while frightening the psychopath into fleeing with a stab from his own dagger. She proceeded to head back for the Space Station, where Lussuria administered first aid. Vi retired to a Rec Room adjacent to The Bebop II's hangar, recuperating. Since her wounds had healed, Vi joined the fight in the Space Station's Main Hangar against the gigantic mud monster Grudge; left behind by the brothers Jasdevi. After that fight was ended by Zev Raregroove's surprising use of a mantra, Vi and the others decided to relax. Much later, after unknowable incidents revolving around the Bebop II's occupants, Vi and the others on her ship stopped on the planet of Kalta Thaea. Soon after the first attack by the Shima Brothers, the ship entered a private dimensional channel to an unknown destination. After yet another skip, Vi and a number of her crew arrived on the planet of Datrio to assist in combating the invading Nightmares. Personality With a hairtrigger temper and no qualms about violence, Vi is about as tomboyish as you can get. Known and feared for her outbursts of indiscriminate rage, Vi has a tough time handling the guilt she tends to feel due to such anger-fueled acts. She frequently gets irritated with Zev's behavior, but seems to view Namah like a little sister; they do get along quite well, and Vi seems to prefer that Namah call her "Big Sis." Although Vi's anger can be quite frightening, she can be very caring and gentle when she feels the situation warrants it. Weapons Vi seems to have a veritable arsenal of heavy weapons. Only one has appeared in-game, and another two have been described in minor detail. The Harkonnen: A massive rifle, colored dark gray and with a heavy barrel. It is unlikely that its full capabilities have been shown, but it had displayed brutal power in its shots, and even Zev and Wekiga are afraid of the thing. It is able to fire huge armor-piercing shells, as well as fragmenting rounds that shatter outward upon exiting a target and have a wide range of destructive potential. Anti-Freak Pistol: Practically nothing is known about this weapon. However, it seems that shooting Zev with an Anti-Freak Pistol never ends well; apparently, the last time he got shot with one, it lead to the Tunguska Incident. If you don't want to use the link, it occurred in 1908; this explosion is estimated at 1,000 times the power of the bomb dropped on Hiroshima, Japan, and knocked over an estimated 80 million trees covering 2,150 square kilometres. Credit to Wikipedia: A very, very mixed bag when it comes to accuracy of information. The Sleipnir: '''Although it has only been mentioned by name, the Sleipnir is likely a big gun. How big and what kind of gun are unknown at this point. Abilities / Skills '''Incredible Agility Strategist: In addition to organizing sorties and massive troop movements for large-scale conflicts, Vi is quite adept at thinking on her feet and quickly devising plans in the midst of battle. Master Shipwright/Ship Dismantler: Be it wooden sailing ships or far-travelling spacecraft, Vi's ability to plan, construct, and even tear down ships is legendary. Before she became more involved in intergalactic combat and politics (the latter of which she has little taste for), anyone would kill to have a craft of Vi's make. She's also quite talented at maintaining ships via repairs. Excellent Markswoman: Even with massive guns that would critically hamper any movements or aiming, the incredible strength that Vi's Electric Combat Stimulation provides (see below) allows her to easily carry huge guns intended to be mounted to forts and vehicles, as well as maintain startling accuracy with them. Spirit Perception: Vi is able to see and interact with spirits in a way that most mortals can't. Spirit Channeling: While she is able to channel spirits, it has been said that, due to the naturally erratic quality of her spiritual aura, Vi has difficulty constructing a traditional OverSoul. Electric Combat Stimulation: Signified by a deep blue halo appearing over her head, Vi is able to use electric impulses to her own nervous system to boost her agility, reflexes, and perception, as well as fueling more power to her muscles for greater strength and speed in exchange for increasingly lessened control. Kyōdō Sagyō: Meaning "Joint Operation" in Japanese, this is a rare Possession technique where the shaman and spirit share control of the body. Vi uses this to supplement her OverSoul, creating a unique "Weapon/Possession"-Type. Spirit Allies Mic Type: Beast, Jaguar Level: ??? Medium: Gloves Unique Abilities: ??? Description: Vi's recently-revealed Spirit Ally, little is known about Mic. However, it would seem that he is very close to Vi, as their capability to use Kyōdō Sagyō, which in and of itself requires an especially close bond between shaman and spirit. Other than this, though, his personality is largely unknown at the moment. He seems to have a typical big cat's instincts towards roaring to proclaim dominance and pouncing on prey. Then again, he has also shown some very affectionate tendencies around people that Vi trusts, like Moss and Yuuka. OverSouls: O.S.: Were-Jaguar Type: '''Weapon/Possession '''Abilities: Agility Boost, ??? Description: The fingerless gloves become golden energy claws, and Vi's feet gain semi-transparent claws as well. On Vi's biceps, thighs, upper-back, and tail can be seen glowing gold leopard spots, and all of her dark gray patches glow the same color. Finally, her eyes are filled with a glowing gold light; signifying that Mic has partial control over her body. Techniques: Ayers Rock Leap: Crouching down as low as possible, suddenly pounces towards the enemy with blinding speed and slashes with claws while passing them. Despite the simplicity of the attack's mechanics, the sheer speed and power put behind the claw-slash makes it an effective technique. Spirit of Wind See this page. Ships Bebop II: 'A medium-size cruiser, this is confirmed to be the reincarnation of the ''Bebop that Zev was once the captain of. The ship itself is approximately two stories tall, about the length of two-and-a-third football fields. At the front is a boxy nose, containing the bridge; mounted atop the bridge are four large cannons; short wings extend to the sides before a downward and outward bend that consists of most of the wings; more cannons are arranged below the wings and atop the main part of the hull; and at the back are huge thrusters. It has, among other facilities, a cafeteria. '''Swordfish IV: A fighter, the name brings up memories of a fighter named The Swordfish which Zev once piloted. This ship has a long, sharpened nose, with two blades positioned beside and below it. It has a pair of wings that extend more forward and back than to the sides, connected to the ship by a pair of machineguns. A couple of cannons are mounted atop it, and finally, the name Swordfish IV is emblazoned on the side. '''Hammerhead: '''Has a broad, boxy frame with an even greater length, as well as a nose with a couple of three-and-a-half foot length panels extending a foot and a half out to the sides. The two boxy 'wings' - Near the back - Contain some kind of launchers at the front and thrusters at the back, and atop the whole thing is an arm with a launcher. Emblazoned on the left side is the ship's name. Trivia *From what's been said in the past, Vi came from a tribe of unknown origins. However, for most of her childhood and teenage years, she was forced to stay and work in an orphanage which basically amounted more to a child-powered fishery. *Connected to her past in the orphanage, Vi keeps in touch with another orphan by the name of "Bobby." Her mentions of him show that they were good friends, to say the very least - And based on a recent joke of Zev Raregroove's doing, they might have been (and may still be) quite closer than just friends. *Historically, Viriathus (Viriato in Portuguese and Spanish) was a Portuguese warrior who led the native Lusitanians against Roman expansion into the land that would become known as Iberia; he only lost once to the Romans in battle, and is considered by many a model guerilla fighter due to his excellent tactics and swift, imaginative ambushes against the Roman soldiers. *Ayers Rock - Used in naming Vi's first-shown attack with her O.S.: Were-Jaguar - Is a massive sandstone formation in Australia, sacred to the Aboriginal peoples of the area: The Pitjantjatjara and the Yankunytjatjara. Its traditional name is Uluru, and it is listed as a World Heritage site. Category:Unknown species Category:Ships category:Characters controlled by Zev